O Pingente do Coração
by Emplumada e Pelucia
Summary: A guerra com Voldemort atravessou mais de uma década. Uma nova geração ingressa no mundo da magia e em Hogwarts, vivendo seus próprios problemas, formando amizades em que podem confiar e inimizades que podem trazer muitos problemas... e revelações.


**O PINGENTE DO CORAÇÃO**

**Sinopse:** a guerra com Voldemort atravessou mais de uma década e se espalhou por todo o planeta. Uma nova geração ingressa no mundo da magia e em Hogwarts, vivendo seus próprios problemas, formando amizades em que podem confiar e inimizades que podem trazer muitos problemas... e revelações.

_Continuação de "Procura-se um Auror"._

**

* * *

****Nota das Autoras:**

_Emplumada:_ Oooi! Nossa, como a sinopse está formal nessa fanfic. Finalmente a Pelúcia aprendeu a fazer uma boa sinopse!

_Pelúcia:_ Ei! As outras sinopses eram boas sim! Eu só tentei dar um ar mais pessoal e engraçado nelas. Essa aqui sim que ficou curta e sem graça...

_Emplumada:_ Pelo menos essa o pessoal tem paciência de ler. E eu achei que ficou boa até, tem um toque de suspense bem legal.

_Pelúcia radiante de felicidade ingênua:_ Sério? Puxa, na próxima sinopse eu tento colocar uma mão segurando uma faca e uma cortina de banheiro arrebentando, isso sim vai ser suspense legal!...

_Emplumada com cara de quem nunca viu pessoa mais tapada na face da Terra, tipo assim ¬¬:_ Eu só sou a sócia dela nessas fics porque não tenho saco pra fica escrevendo tudo aquilo do jeito que ela escreve.

_Pelúcia saindo do transe de alegria radiante:_ Ahn... vou considera isso como sendo um elogio. Posso?

Emplumada espera pacientemente Pelúcia falar algo realmente importante, mas ela continua com cara de boba-alegre.

_Emplumada:_ Não tá se esquecendo de nada não?

_Pelúcia:_ Não, não que eu me lembre.

_Emplumada dando um tapinha na testa:_ Ai minha Santa Querupita! O aviso da fanfic! É por isso que estamos nessa nota de autoras, lembra?

_Pelúcia:_ Ah, é claro que eu lembro! Se você tivesse falado antes, eu teria me lembrado antes, né! Você também...

_Emplumada de novo com cara de ¬¬:_ Pelo menos do recado você lembra, né?

Pelúcia olha para a direita com o canto do olho, depois para a esquerda, para cima, para baixo e de novo para a Emplumada, e continua sorrindo.

_Emplumada:_ Ai... já vi que vou ter que salvar a gente de novo. O recado é: essa fanfic é quase puramente de personagens inventados. Sim, tem que ter lido "Procura-se um Auror" para entender essa, que por sua vez tem que ler "Emplumada, Pelúcia, Garra, Bigodes e Focinho" para ser entendida. É tudo um monte de continuações com um monte de gente que vocês não conhecem e, admito, nem eu conheço direito.

_Pelúcia:_ Isso porque não é você que escreve.

_Empluma ignorando o comentário da sócia:_ Enfim, divirtam-se!

_Pelúcia agitando os braços freneticamente:_ Alô-ow! Tô me sentindo esquecida aqui!

_Emplumada:_ Você é esquecida em qualquer lugar.

Enquanto Pelúcia tenta entender o duplo sentido daquelas palavras, Emplumada sai do monitor, desliga o pc, apaga a luz da sala e vai dormir. No dia seguinte passa no sótão da amiga só pra ver se ela ainda tá legal. Apesar de ter algumas teias de aranha ligando a cabeça dela e o monitor, parecia tudo OK. Depois de alguns minutos, Pelúcia finalmente dá sinais de vida.

_Pelúcia:_ Ah, agora eu entendi... Ei! Isso não foi engraçado!

_Emplumada:_ É um caso perdido...

**

* * *

Capítulo 01 – Maravilhoso Mundo Mágico **

A garota colocou a cabeça para fora da janelinha do trem e acenou para os seus pais e irmãos mais novos na estação. O dia estava ensolarado, prometendo muitas coisas boas ao longo da viagem. Ela continuou ali, na janela da porta do vagão, mesmo depois de já ter perdido a sua família de vista, olhando a paisagem que ia ficando para trás e sentindo o vento gelado tentando esticar os seus cachos ruivos. Logo ela iria procurar uma cabine para passar o resto da viagem, mas estava momentaneamente hipnotizada pela paisagem, perdida em pensamentos.

Ela estava indo para o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, e estava bastante ansiosa, e também um pouco assustada. Ouvira muitas histórias de seus pais e tios da época em que estavam na escola, e por isso estava bastante animada para ter suas próprias aventuras em Hogwarts. Mas o que a deixava assustada era o fato de estar longe da sua família. Na verdade, eles morava perto da escola, tão perto que ela podia ir andando se quisesse, mas preferiu fazer a viagem desde King's Cross porque o trem fazia parte de algumas das histórias que ela mais gostava. O que a deixava assustada era o fato de ficar longe da sua família por tanto tempo, nunca havia viajado sozinha antes. A vigem mais longa que fizera fora a poucos dias, para o Brasil visitar a família de sua mãe, mas seus pais e irmãos estavam juntos. E agora ela teria que ficar num lugar totalmente estranho, com pessoas de todos os tipos. E isso também parecia incrível.

- Ei, garota!

A menina foi acordada de seus devaneios sobre Hogwarts por uma voz feminina aguda às suas costas. Ela virou seus olhos azuis escuros para a dona daquela voz, que estava parada na esquina de uma cabine. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos e ondulados, e logo atrás dela havia uma garota de cabelo loiro e liso, preso num meio-rabo enfeitado com um laço exageradamente grande e rosa. As duas garotas pareciam ter a mesma idade que ela.

- Sim? – a ruiva perguntou, ainda meio perdida nos próprios pensamentos.

- Você pretende deixar esse malão aí a viagem inteira? – perguntou a loira, que tinha uma voz um pouco mais grave que a de cabelos castanhos.

- Ah, não. É que eu ainda não fui procurar uma cabine – ela respondeu meio sem-graça, agora totalmente no mundo real.

- Se você quiser, pode ficar com a gente – disse a de cabelo castanho. – Só tem nós duas mesmo na cabine. Meu nome é Madeline Spencer, e essa é...

- Hillary Geller.

- Shirley Weasley, muito prazer.

As duas garotas se entreolharam e sorriram. Madeline pegou a cesta de Hope, a gata preta, peluda, grande e de cara achatada de Shirley, e o animal pereceu não se importar. Madeline é que parecia estar tendo dificuldades para carregar a gata, de tão grande e pesada que ela era. Elas atravessaram uns dois vagões e entraram numa cabine, a delas, mas descobriram que ela fora ocupada durante sua ausência.

- Ei, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Essa cabine é nossa! – Hillary disse, mas os dois garotos apenas riram. Eles também pareciam ter a idade delas.

- Não tinha ninguém aqui dentro, então pegamos a cabine para nós – disse o mais alto dos dois, de cabelo castanho bem escuro, quase preto, colocando um dos malões delas no chão para dar espaço para o seu.

- Esse malão é meu! – Madeline disse já um pouco zangada, passando o cesto de Hope para Hillary. – OK, ou vocês dão o fora, ou vão chegar em Hogwarts com batatas saindo do nariz.

A garota puxou a varinha tão rápido que assustou não só os garotos, mas também Shirley e Hillary.

- Deixe pra lá, Will – disse o outro garoto, de cabelos bem pretos, descendo o seu malão calmamente. – Podemos ficar na cabine do Jay, ele pelo menos é educado.

- Aposto como você não sabe lançar nem um feitiçozinho básico de levitação, Spencer – disse William com o peito estufado e encarando Madeline, sem dar ouvidos ao amigo.

- Você quer ficar aqui para descobrir, Barrows? – Madeline apontou a varinha com mais firmeza para o garoto, que engoliu em seco. Ela parecia já conhecer aquele menino, e parecia saber também que a varinha dele deveria estar no malão, ou ele já a teria sacado.

- Você tem razão, Nigel. Não vale a pena ficar numa cabine com três trasgos que não têm nem a mínima noção de etiqueta – ele disse pegando o seu malão e passando rápido pela porta, sem olhar para as garotas. Madeline só abaixou a varinha para deixar Nigel passar, com um leve sorriso de triunfo estampado no rosto.

- Riquinho metido e esnobe – Madeline disse com um tom de desprezo na voz, colocando a varinha no bolso e guardando o seu malão outra vez. – Eu esperava que ele não recebesse a carta de Hogwarts.

- Você sabia mesmo fazer um feitiço que fizesse brotar batatas dos narizes deles? – Shirley perguntou com um certo espanto, também guardando o seu malão.

- Bem... não. Mas o idiota do Barrows não sabia disso, não é mesmo.

As três garotas riram da cara assustada de William quando Madeline apontou a varinha para ele. Shirley soltou Hope na cabine, e a gata só saiu do seu colo quando as três resolveram ir visitar o maquinista e perguntar se ainda estavam muito longe de Hogwarts. Elas visitaram o maquinista três vezes, até que ele finalmente as expulsou e disse que chegariam só de noite na escola. Mas logo a moça com o carrinho de doces passou na frente da cabine delas, e as três garotas tiveram algo para se distrair.

Logo depois que as luzes do trem se acenderam, elas trocaram de roupa, e passaram todo o resto da viagem conversando. Como Shirley morava na única cidadezinha totalmente bruxa da Inglaterra, as outras duas mais perguntavam sobre o lugar do que outra coisa, ficando fascinadas tanto com a vida numa cidade pequena, como a vida num lugar sem trouxas. Shirley conhecia muito sobre os trouxas pelo que sua mãe contava, já que ela havia vindo de uma família sem nenhuma gotinha de magia, mas a convivência com eles rendiam histórias muito mais engraçadas vindas de Hillary e Madeline. O jeito com que elas falavam dos trouxas era muito diferente da maneira com que sua mãe falava, e elas riram muito dos _causos_ que as todas contavam. Elas também passaram um bom tempo conversando sobre Hogwarts e as casas, e o método que eles utilizavam para escolher os alunos.

- Meu tio Fred disse que eles fazem um tipo de teste – Shirley disse, um pouco nervosa, um pouco calma. Ela havia aprendido alguns feitiços em casa, imitando os seus pais, mas nenhum saía cem por cento certo.

- Teste? Mas de perguntas e respostas ou práticos? – Hillary perguntou assustada. – Eu não sei nada! Minha mãe disse que eu ia aprender tudo na escola, por isso eu nem me preocupei em saber aqueles coisas que ela fazia.

- Ah, mas eu ouvi dizer que a gente vai ter que enfrentar um monstro, ou alguma coisa esquisita qualquer – Madeline disse, e soltou uma risadinha nervosa pelo nariz. – Se o teste for correr até a saída mais próxima em tempo mínimo, aposto como eu ganho fácil.

- Eu acho que não vai ter nada disso. Meu tio adora pregar peças nos outros, e minha mãe disse para eu não me preocupar, que não vai ser nada complicado.

- Ah, não sei não – Hillary disse, torcendo as mãos. – Não seria bom a gente começar a ler os livros da escola só por garantia?

- Hillary, os livros foram feitos para serem abertos apenas em casos extremamente necessários, ou seja, quando os professores mandarem. Duvido que eles esperem que nós saibamos tudo no primeiro dia de aula.

- Bom, eu li alguma coisa – Shirley disse, um pouquinho encabulada. Sua mãe lia tantos livros que Shirley acabou desenvolvendo uma curiosidade por eles, e até um certo gosto por contos. – Eu folheei os livros que nos mandaram comprar só para ver o que íamos aprender, sabe, e tem coisas que parecem bem complicadas.

- Ai, nem me falem em livros! – Madeline disse, colocando as mãos nos ouvidos. – Vamos mudar de assunto. Em que casa vocês acham que vão ficar? – ela tirou a mão de um ouvido, e só tirou do outro quando Hillary falou:

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia. Minha família passou por todas as casas, então eu tenho chances iguais tanto de ir para a Grifinória quanto para a Sonserina. Meu pai era da Corvinal e minha mãe da Lufa-lufa, mas isso não significa nada.

- Eu vou para a Grifinória, com certeza! – Madeline disse, estufando o peito de orgulho. – Toda a minha família foi da Grifinória, e se eu não for pra essa casa tenho permissão dos meus pais para azarar os professores.

- Eu não sei também em qual casa vou ficar – Shirley disse, se sentindo um pouco melhor por Hillary estar ainda mais indecisa que ela. – Por parte de pai, toda a família foi da Grifinória desde que Hogwarts foi fundada.

Hillary soltou um assobio alto e espatado.

- Isso é um bocado de tempo!

- É, mas a minha mãe foi da Corvinal, e como ela foi a primeira bruxa da família dela, não tem como ter certeza se o lado grifinório é mais forte.

- A sua mãe nasceu trouxa? – Hillary pareceu desconfiada com aquela informação, mas Shirley não percebeu a sutil mudança no seu tom de voz.

- É, e isso não é tudo. Mesmo antes de saber que ela era bruxa, ela recebeu a carta de Hogwarts. E ela nem morava na Inglaterra na época, ela é brasileira – Shirley disse com um certo orgulho. Ela sabia que não era bom ficar espalhando a sua descendência para as primeiras pessoas que encontrava, principalmente pela guerra que estavam passando, mas ela não via problemas em dizer algo de que se orgulhava sobre a sua família. Achava que havia alguma coisa especial em sua mãe por causa dessa história toda, mesmo não sabendo bem o que, e se orgulhava de ter o mesmo sangue que ela.

- Uau! – Madeline disse, realmente espantada. – Isso sim é uma história de família e tanto!

- É – Shirley disse, sorrindo, não conseguindo formar uma frase maior que isso por se sentir tão bem ao dividir aquilo com alguém.

Quando começaram a diminuir a velocidade, um monitor passou na cabine delas avisando que estavam chegando e que deveriam deixar a bagagem e os animais no trem. Shirley gastou algum tempo tentando colocar Hope dentro da sesta fechada, e ainda falou para a gata que logo elas iam se encontrar, para que não se estressasse.

Quando ela e, Hillary e Madeline saíram do trem, ficaram um pouco perdidas com o tumulto de alunos por todo o lado. Quando as meninas ouviram uma voz chamando os alunos do primeiro ano, quase correram na direção daquela voz, não querendo que as deixassem para trás. Mas levaram um grande susto ao ver o tamanho da pessoa que chamava os alunos do primeiro ano. Hillary chegou a dar um pulo para trás, mas Shirley chegou mais perto da aglomeração de alunos em volta daquele homem duas vezes maior que o normal, e as duas outras garotas a seguiram.

- Esse é Hagrid, eu acho – ela disse para Hillary e Madeline. – Ele já estava na escola na época dos meus pais. O tamanho pode assustar, mas ele é bem legal.

- Tem certeza de que ele não morde? – Hillary perguntou, andando encolhida atrás de Shirley, que riu alto.

- Morder ele morde, mas não come criancinhas. Ei, Hagrid! Rúbeo Hagrid! – ela chamou, e as outras duas pararam de segui-la.

- Tá louca? Pra que chamar ele? – Hillary disse, mas Shirley não prestou atenção, continuou andando na direção do meio gigante.

- Eh? Quem me chamou?

- Eu, aqui – a garota acenou, e o gigante teve alguma dificuldade em achá-la no meio dos outros alunos do primeiro ano. Hagrid andou até ela com um sorriso, e os outros alunos não fizeram cerimônia para dar passagem para ele. – Lembra da minha mãe? Cinthia Weasley, quer dizer, você conheceu ela como...

- Ah, Cinthia Christino! Claro que lembro! Mas acho que devo dizer Cinthia Weasley agora. Ainda a imagino como uma estudante aqui. Tinha um jeito incrível com os animais. Como ela está?

- Bem, muito bem. Ela pediu para eu perguntar a você sobre _o Bicuço_.

Shirley estava visivelmente confusa com o recado que sua mãe pediu para dar, mas o meio-gigante não estranhou nem um pouco. Ele até se abaixou e falou baixo para que apenas ela ouvisse.

- Diga a ela que Snuffles está cuidando bem dele. Eu fui visitar ele algumas vezes, sabe, não consegui ficar sem vê-lo, e da última vez Snuffles me disse que ele será mandado para uma reserva segura.

- Ah tá... só mais uma coisinha: o que é um Bicuço?

- Ai ai, acho que falei demais. Bom, isso você vai ter que perguntar para os seus pais. Agora eu tenho que levar vocês todos para o castelo. _Alunos do primeiro ano aqui!_ – Hagrid voltou a chamar, e mais uns cinco alunos se juntaram a eles.

Hagrid conduziu-os para os barquinhos que já os esperavam na beira do lago, e uma garota bem magrinha foi com elas no barco, de cabelo loiro-pálido crespo e curto, chamada Felicity Jeweller. Hillary se inclinou para Shirley e Madeline para que a menina não a ouvisse.

- O que é um _Bicuço_?

- Eu não faço idéia – Shirley respondeu sinceramente. Havia muita coisa que ela não entendia quando seus pais falavam sobre Hogwarts, e estava animada para descobrir tudo que pudesse.

- Logo vocês vão poder avistar o castelo! – Hagrid teve que gritar para que todos nos barquinhos o ouvissem.

Assim que eles fizeram uma curva, os alunos do primeiro ano se juntaram num "Oooohhh!" ao verem o enorme castelo, imponente com suas janelinhas brilhando na escuridão da noite. Não havia lua, o que emprestada àqueles quadradinhos luminosos um toque a mais de mistério e magia. Shirley pensou brevemente que aquele momento deveria ser acompanhado de algum fundo musical, e ainda se inclinou para trás ao entrarem na gruta coberta de folhagens, tentando manter a visão do castelo pelo máximo tempo possível. Dentro da gruta havia uma escada escura e fria, e uma mulher de aparência severa, por volta dos sessenta anos, os conduziu pela escada até o saguão de entrada.

As portas que davam para o salão estavam fechadas, mas era possível escutar o burburinho dos outros alunos conversando lá dentro. A mulher nem pigarreou para chamar a atenção deles, apenas pediu que todos fizessem silêncio e começou a falar. Ninguém ousou fazer qualquer comentário enquanto ela falava, tão altiva e imponente que era a sua voz.

- Sejam todos bem vindos a Hogwarts! Eu sou Minerva McGonagall, diretora substituta e sua professora de Transfiguração. Atrás dessas portas se encontram os seus colegas de escola. Mas, antes de se juntarem a eles, vocês passarão pela seleção que escolherá em qual casa devem ficar. Elas são Lufa-lufa, Corvinal, Grifinória e Sonserina. Seu bom comportamento renderá pontos para a casa e o mau comportamento renderá a perda de pontos. Ao final do ano letivo será feita a contagem destes pontos e a casa com maior pontuação ganhará o Campeonato das Casas. Agora, sigam-me.

Ela fez um pequeno movimento com a varinha para a porta, movendo a ponta rapidamente de cima para baixo, e as pesadas placas de madeira se abriram. Todos os primeiranistas prenderam a respiração ao contemplar o enorme salão à sua frente, iluminado por centenas de velas suspensas no ar. Enquanto passavam entre as mesas das casas, todos olhavam abobados para o teto, que parecia o céu sem nuvens lá de fora. Shirley conseguiu ver as constelações principais com facilidade, mas olhou para frente antes que acabasse tropeçando em Hillary, que ia à sua frente.

Eles pararam na de frente para a mesa dos professores, e Shirley prendeu a respiração ao ver o diretor de Hogwarts cara a cara. Seus pais falavam tanto e com tanta admiração dele que ela se sentiu pequenininha, quase do tamanho de uma joaninha enquanto ele olhava para os alunos novos com olhinhos azuis analíticos. Foi só quando a professora McGonagall colocou na frente deles um banquinho com um chapéu extremamente velho e remendado que Shirley desviou o olhar do diretor. A professora explicou que aquele era o Chapéu Seletor, e ele escolheria a casa em que eles iriam ficar. Enquanto o chapéu cantava uma pequena música de abertura, Shirley ouviu Madeline murmurando:

- E eu me preocupei à toa. – Shirley não pôde deixar de sorrir. Bem que sua mãe dissera para ela não se preocupar com a seleção.

Depois daquela canção pouco comum, a professora chamou os alunos, um a um, para serem selecionados pelo chapéu. Um dos primeiros a ser chamado foi William Barrows, e ele se dirigiu todo orgulhoso para a mesa da Sonserina. Shirley ouviu Madeline bufar, e olhou para a garota pedindo explicação.

- Somos vizinhos, e eu sei que toda a família dele passou pela Sonserina. Ele vive se gabando disso, é um metido incurável, mas eu não vejo nenhum motivo para se orgulhar – e aqui ela abaixou bastante a voz para que Hillary não ouvisse. – Ninguém da minha família vai muito com a cara dos sonserinos, e os Barrows são uns que se orgulham do que são.

Shirley concordou totalmente com Madeline, pois em casa seu pai e seu tio eram os que mais falavam contra os sonserinos. Logo que Shirley recebeu a carta de Hogwarts, eles repetiam sempre o mesmo disco: "Os leões são os melhores! As cobras são perdedoras sanguessugas nojentas e fedidas!" Shirley achou que não tinha com o que se preocupar, afinal, não havia nada de sonserino na família dela, pelo menos não diretamente, que ela lembrasse.

Quando McGonagall chamou Hillary Geller, Madeline a segurou brevemente pelo braço e falou baixinho:

- Tente ir para a Grifinória, assim podemos estudar juntas. – E depois que a garota se sentou no banquinho ela se virou para Shirley, sorrindo animada. – E isso vale para você também.

- Claro!

O Chapéu Seletor demorou mais que das outras vezes na cabeça de Hillary, mas depois do que pareceu uma tremenda batalha mental, ele finalmente a colocou na Grifinória.

Pouco depois a menina que dividiu o barco com elas, Felicity Jeweller, foi selecionada para a Sonserina. Shirley não pôde deixar de ter em mente uma palavra muito comum quando se pensa que a poucos minutos se dividiu um barquinho com um sonserino: _"Eca!"_

Depois de mais alguns alunos, a professora chamou Madeline Spencer, e a garota andou confiante até o banquinho. O chapéu mal tocou a sua cabeça e logo anunciou com entusiasmo:

- _GRIFINÓRIA!_

Shirley ficou um pouco aflita nessa hora. E se ela não entrasse para a Grifinória? Quem garantia que ela iria para a Corvinal? E se ela fosse parar na Lufa-lufa, a casa dos panacas. Ou pior, na Sonserina?

À medida que os alunos iam sendo selecionados, Shirley ia ficando mais nervosa, e quando sobraram apenas cinco alunos ela já estava tremendo. Ela tentou se acalmar, e conseguiu um bom resultado, até que sobrou apenas ela, uma menina loira e o outro garoto que haviam encontrado no trem, Nigel.

- _LUFA-LUFA_! – o chapéu anunciou, e um menino de cabelos ralinhos e claros foi correndo para a mesa. Shirley sabia de alguma forma que era a próxima e acabou colocando a mão na barriga inconscientemente, tentando fazer as borboletas no seu estômago pararem de dar tantas voltas.

- Calma, você vai parar numa casa boa – o garoto disse, colocando uma mão no seu ombro para acalmá-la.

- _Shirley Weasley_! – a professora McGonagall chamou.

- Obrigada – ela sussurrou num tom quase inaudível, e o garoto sorriu enquanto ela andava até o banquinho com o chapéu. Shirley parou de frente para o banquinho, respirou fundo e se sentou, e de repente tudo ficou preto.

_"Ah, mais um Weasley! Não estou nem um pouco surpreso, e aposto como ainda vou selecionar muitos da sua família"_ ela ouviu uma voz dizer dentro da sua cabeça, o que a fez quase dar um pulinho de susto. Mas não parecia que os outros no salão haviam ouvido aquela voz, e isso fez Shirley se acalmar.

_"Ahn... posso fazer uma pergunta?"_ Shirley apenas pensou, e achou aquilo um tanto idiota, mas o Chapéu a respondeu sem pestanejar.

_"Acredito que você acabou de fazer uma, mas pode fazer outra."_

_"Como que você seleciona os alunos?"_

_"Ah, essa é uma pergunta que nunca me fizeram. Estou impressionado, e olha que para me impressionar é preciso muita coisa. Bem, eu avalio em cada aluno os critérios que eles utilizam na hora de tomar alguma decisão, como eles reagem emocionalmente diante de diferentes situações, quais os valores que ocupam mais espaço em seus corações e quais as características principais da sua mente."_

_"É muita coisa. Você nunca errou?"_

_"Tenho muito orgulho em dar a mesma resposta para essa pergunta a mais de mil anos: nunca!"_

_"Então, em qual casa eu me encaixo?"_

_"Bem, mesmo com uma leve inclinação que você tem para a Corvinal, a sua casa é definitivamente a..."_

- _GRIFINÓRIA_!

- Êba! – Shirley disse animadamente, tirando o chapéu da cabeça e correndo para se sentar ao lado de Madeline e Hillary na mesa que a aplaudia com entusiasmo. Aquilo foi o suficiente para animar a sua semana inteira. Ela havia ido para a casa em que toda a sua família estivera, e era também a casa em que as suas novas amigas estavam. Já que não podia levar os irmãos para Hogwarts, pelo menos teria a companhia de pessoas legais, com as quais ela não teve dificuldade alguma em fazer amizade. Tudo parecia que ia dar certo dali para frente.

Depois que os aplausos cassaram, Shirley ouviu a professora McGonagall chamar Nigel White, e prestou atenção na seleção do garoto. O chapéu também demorou para escolher a casa dele, mas por fim colocou-o na Sonserina. Aquilo a deixou um tanto quanto chocada, e suas mais novas amigas repararam.

- Shirley, o que foi? – perguntou Hillary.

- Ah, é que aquele garoto parecia ser bem legal, e o Chapéu Seletor o colocou na Sonserina. Ele não tinha cara de quem ia para a Sonserina, não tinha mesmo.

- É, eu achei que ele ia para a Lufa-lufa, ou até para a Grifinória – Madeline disse, tentando ver o garoto entre as cabeças dos outros alunos. – Eu acho que esse chapéu deve estar um pouco velhinho já.

- Ei! Meu tio era da Sonserina, e ele era um cara legal – Hillary disse, como se aquilo encerrasse o assunto.

Mas nem que as garotas quisessem continuar falando elas poderiam, pois a última primeiranista havia acabado de ser selecionada para a Corvinal e o diretor estava se levantando para dar o seu discurso de começo de ano. Shirley achou um pouco estranho o que ele disse, meio maluco até, mas aplaudiu com os outros alunos assim mesmo. Só que agora não sabia se Dumbledore era mais maluco que gênio.

Depois do maravilhoso jantar que tiveram, todos se dirigiram para os dormitórios, onde seus malões e animais já os estavam esperando. Shirley tombou na cama assim que trocou de roupa, mal ouvindo o que as suas quatro companheiras de dormitório falavam, Madeline, Hillary e mais duas garotas selecionadas para a Grifinória. Shirley já estava quase pegando no sono quando Hope miou alto, e a garota teve que se levantar para soltá-la. Depois que a gata se acomodou entre seus pés por cima da colcha, não demorou muito para que Shirley finalmente pegasse no sono, tendo sonhos maravilhosos sobre Hogwarts durante toda a noite.

* * *

Nos dias que se seguiram, Shirley descobriu que nem tudo em Hogwarts era um mar de rosas. 

Haviam professores muito legais, como Remo Lupin de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas, que, mesmo beirando a casa dos cinqüenta, sabia ser engraçado e fazia as aulas ficarem divertidas.

A professora de Astronomia e diretora da Corvinal, Pâmela Finch-Fletchley, também era bastante querida com os alunos, mas não sabia ser engraçada com Lupin. Ela se esforçava tanto para agradar os alunos que, sem muito o que fazer na aula, Shirley, Madeline e Hillary contara quantas vezes ela chamou os alunos de "queridinhos": quarenta e sete vezes num espaço de cinqüenta e cinco minutos de aula, e ela nem estava tão empolgada naquele dia.

O professor de Herbologia, Neville Longbottom, parecia meio bobo, mas gostava dos alunos e explicava a matéria com tanto gosto que conseguia prender a atenção de todos. Às vezes ele parecia estar vendo a planta que explicava pela primeira vez, tal era a sua fascinação pela matéria que ensinava.

As aulas de Quadribol eram dadas pela professora Alícia Spinnet, que exigia o melhor de todos desde o primeiro dia de aula. A sorte de Shirley era que ela já tinha alguma experiência em Quadribol de tanto jogar com os irmãos, mas Madeline se saiu ainda melhor que ela. Mais tarde a amiga disse que pensava em entrar para o time no ano seguinte.

E haviam, obviamente, aqueles professores que faziam do tempo que os alunos passavam em sua aula os piores momentos de suas vidas.

O professor Bonifácio Bins, que dava História da Magia e era o atual diretor da Lufa-lufa, era um fantasma. Isso podia até ter parecido legal quando Shirley soube, mas que acabava tornando as suas aulas tão empolgantes quanto ver a tinta secar na parede. Shirley chegou a contar os tijolos da parede atrás do professor em algumas aulas, mas depois de fazer isso por duas semanas, ela se virou para o lado e contou as pedras da parede da porta, e da parede das janelas também. Depois de um mês de aulas ela ousou um pouco mais e contou as pedras da parede no fundo da sala com um espelho, e num momento de extrema sonolência ela conseguiu o feito de contar as pedras de todas as paredes juntas. Depois disso Madeline e Hillary fizeram o mesmo, e a única parte boa da aula era a expectativa de que ela chegasse ao fim para saber se a conta da amiga seria igual.

A professora Minerva McGonagall, também diretora da Grifinória, se mostrou ainda mais severa e séria que quando havia se apresentado a eles antes da seleção, mas não importunava os alunos.

Severo Snape, professor de Poções e diretor da Sonserina, tinha prazer em ver seus alunos errarem uma poção, especialmente se fossem da Grifinória. Ele sempre chegava de fininho com aquele cabelo ensebado para inspecionar as poções, parecendo um morcego velho, e sempre dava uma nota melhor para os sonserinos. Depois de algumas semanas, Shirley descobriu que ele e o professor Lupin não se davam muito bem desde a época em que eles estavam na escola, e talvez fosse por isso que ele descontava a sua raiva nos alunos. Fosse qual fosse o motivo, as três garotas o detestaram.

Mas Snape era um campo de margaridas se comparado ao professor de Feitiços, Xavier Queed. Se Snape judiava mais do pessoal da Grifinória, Queed judiava igualmente de todas as casas. Ele forçava os alunos treinarem os movimentos com a varinha até cansarem, e tirava pontos se não acertavam na segunda ou terceira tentativa. E quando ele fazia perguntas e alguém acertava, dava no máximo dois pontos, por mais difícil que fosse a pergunta, mas logo dava um jeito de tirar o triplo da mesma pessoa cinco minutos depois. Ele era extremamente grosso e sarcástico com os alunos, e as suas aulas eram insuportáveis, mas de alguma maneira eles conseguiam aprender a matéria que ele passava. Era uma espécie de fenômeno inexplicável.

Apesar de algumas aulas serem mais puxadas que Shirley esperava, ela estava se divertindo em Hogwarts com suas amigas. Madeline era impulsiva, faladeira e uma típica grifinória; não lhe faltava coragem. Hillary vinha de uma família rica e tradicional, e podia parecer meio enjoada para quem não a conhecia bem, mas no final se mostrava uma boa amiga, que ficava por dentro de todas as fofocas mais rápido que O Oráculo, o jornalzinho que circulava em Hogwarts desde 2000. Seu único defeito era ser um pouco auto-centrada, demorando um pouco para entender o lado dos outros.

Baseada nas histórias de escola de seus pais, Shirley esperava que William Barrows fosse extremamente irritante e que importunasse as três muito mais. Mas ele parecia ter baixado a bola desde o início das aulas, e a única que tinha realmente motivos para falar mal dele era Madeline. Mas até ela disse admirada que ele não estava tão ruim quanto ela esperava, que era só um pouquinho mais esnobe que a maioria dos riquinhos puro-sangue normais.

E uma das notícias que deixou Shirley extremamente animada foi a de que, todo ano, eles teriam bailes nos dias das bruxas, que ocorriam desde o ano 2000 também, ano em que Hogwarts mais teve mudanças para estimular a interação entre as casas. Mas a uma semana do baile, Hillary deu um aviso que a frustrou imensamente. Podia-se dizer que Shirley não sentia nada mais ou menos, sempre era muito muito, ou muito pouco.

- Os bailes são só do quarto ano em diante – ela a avisou, olhando o jornalzinho feito pelos alunos de Hogwarts que lançava uma nova edição às segundas e sextas-feiras. Os quadros de aviso só eram usados agora para lembretes em cima da hora ou muito importantes, geralmente dos professores, ou quando não dizia respeito às outras casas.

- Ah, eu não acredito! – Shirley arrancou O Oráculo das mãos da amiga, lendo o aviso dos bailes. – Ah, eu queria tanto ir...

- Pelo menos vamos ter um tipo de festa o dia todo – Hillary disse. – Eles vão enfeitar o castelo com a decoração tradicional, e no jantar vamos ter comidas diferentes.

- E quando é que eles vão ter tempo para aprontar o baile? – Madeline perguntou, e Shirley, que estava com o jornalzinho na mão, ia lendo trechos da matéria que falava do baile:

- Aqui diz que, depois do jantar, eles vão ter duas horas antes de começarem a tocar as músicas, que os alunos vão poder usar para se arrumarem. Ahn... eles vão montar um palco em que o pessoal de Hogwarts pode se apresentar, se alguém souber tocar alguma coisa e tiver vontade de pagar esse mico. Se nada for avisado aos diretores da casa desse aluno na primeira semana de aula, a escola contrata uma ou duas bandas da escolha dos alunos do quarto ano para cima. Ah... se eu pudesse opinar, eu sei de umas bandas ótimas para o dia das bruxas... e aqui diz que não é uma festa de gala nem nada, o pessoal pode ir com traje passeio completo. _(N/A: Na versão bruxa, né gente.)_

- Eu não acredito que só vamos poder participar do melhor evento de Hogwarts só no quarto ano – Hillary se lamentou.

- E tem mais. As aulas da manhã do dia seguinte dos anos que participarem da festa serão canceladas.

- Ah, fala sério! – Madeline disse, jogando a cabeça para trás. – Na manhã seguinte nós vamos ter Poções e Feitiços, bem que podiam cancelar para a gente também!

- Ééé – Shirley e Hillary disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Mas Shirley não queria perder o baile de dia das bruxas, mesmo que ele só começasse depois do toque de recolher do primeiro e segundo ano. E por volta das onze horas, ela conseguiu convencer Hillary e Madeline que valia a pena ir dar uma espiada. Ela leu o resto da matéria que falava do baile, e a escola havia contratado uma banda e um DJ para tocarem na festa. A banda era a não tão famosa Lyrical Charm, e o DJ era um dos melhores de Londres, Syd Andersson. Shirley não queria perder a oportunidade de vê-los de perto.

As três garotas passaram pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda silenciosamente, pois ela estava dormindo. Elas desceram as escadas e pararam a poucos passos da porta que ligava o saguão de entrada com o salão principal. A banda já estava tocando, e Shirley teve vontade de acompanhar a letra.

- Vocês não acham que era melhor voltarmos? – Hillary perguntou, dando pequenos passinhos para trás.

- Mas nem espiamos o lado de dentro ainda – Madeline disse.

Shirley estava mais perto da porta, e por isso foi a primeira a dar uma espiada. Todos os alunos estavam ocupados, e por isso não a notaram.

- Uau! – ela disse baixinho, e as outras duas também se inclinaram para dar uma olhada.

As mesas das quatro casas não estavam mais lá, e nem a mesa dos professores, o que dava espaço mais que suficiente para o palco montado em uma das paredes do lado. Na frente deste ficava a pista de dança, obviamente, e haviam várias mesinhas redondas para oito pessoas em volta, e ainda havia um barzinho de coquetéis sem álcool num dos cantos. Dos lados do palco e luzes coloridas flutuando um pouco mas baixo que o teto haviam que piscavam e giravam e mudavam de cor e forma. E todos pareciam estar se divertindo bastante, apesar de estarem apenas começando a festa.

- Imaginem que legal vai ser o nosso quarto ano – Hillary disse, observando as pessoas dançarem.

- E o quinto, o sexto e o sétimo também – Madeline acrescentou, e Shirley concordou mentalmente com elas.

Depois que voltaram para o dormitório, as três garotas queriam falar sobre cada detalhe do salão, mas não podiam por causa das colegas de quarto. E ainda teriam as aulas da manhã seguinte, por isso não tiveram outra opção além de dormir. Mas no dia seguinte elas não conseguiram falar de outra coisa que não fosse o baile. Se alguém as ouvisse falando, iria achar que elas participaram do evento todo.

Por incrível que pareça, ver aquela festa fez Shirley ter mais vontade de estudar. Se ela fosse bem na escola, era mais certeza que passaria de ano, e assim chegaria ao quarto ano mais rápido. Ou no tempo normal, como todo mundo. Para ela não importava, ela só queria chegar logo no quarto ano para participar do seu primeiro baile.

**

* * *

** **N/A:** Bom, esse é só o primeiro capítulo do que vem por aí! Só pra dar um gostinho de "quero mais", hehehe! Assim que eu terminar a fanfic coloco os outros capítulos. Não se preocupem que não demora muito não! **;-) **Bom, esse é só o primeiro capítulo do que vem por aí! Só pra dar um gostinho de "quero mais", hehehe! Assim que eu terminar a fanfic coloco os outros capítulos. Não se preocupem que não demora muito não! 

Vejos vocês logo!


End file.
